


The Pact

by Wac



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wac/pseuds/Wac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она всего лишь ребёнок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

_Пакт._

Она ненавидит слышать это слово.

_Па-а-акт!_

Почему она не может просто отстать, - думает она. Сначала она старалась не замечать, теперь сворачивается в клубок и закрывает уши ещё маленькими ладошками. Её друзья заметили это и рассказали воспитателю, думая, что она заболела. К ней пришли люди в белых халатах, сказали: "У всех есть секреты, Ава. Мы очень добрые и хорошие специалисты, потому расскажи нам, что тебя беспокоит. Обещаем, мы никому не скажем. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, хорошо?". Айр дрожала - на неё с презрением смотрела _она_. Ава не выдержала напряжения и рассказала об оранжевой демонессе. Ей улыбались и кивали, одновременно с этим записывая что-то в блокнот, говорили, чтобы она продолжала говорить и была откровенной. Потом они ушли. Она осталась одна в комнате, но ненадолго.

Она сидит в каком-то кабинете. Он синий. Она хочет побыстрей уйти оттуда, ей не нравится это место. Доктор напротив говорит, что оранжевая - игра её воображения и ей настоятельно рекомендуется исправить это, ведь в царстве Титана нет места несовершенству. Предлагают транквилизаторы. Она отказывается и убеждает, что будет нормальной, будет достойной.

Всё сводится в полное игнорирование. Оранжевой это не нравится. Та уже перестала постоянно говорить про пакт - стало в сто крат хуже. Рука Авы тянется к ножу, берёт его. Напоминает кошмар. Подносит к шее, появляются первые капельки крови из пока ещё неглубокой раны. Она не хочет умирать так. Старается убрать призрачные руки оранжевой. К счастью, прогресс есть. Как только хватка ослабевает достаточно, чтобы освободиться, она бросает нож в противоположную сторону.

Была ещё попытка. Потом ещё одна. Появилось куча шрамов. Ей приходится их скрывать под длинной одеждой. Её сторонятся - считают странной. Осталась только она и её демон.

\- Ну надо же! Теперь мы вдруг _хотим_ поговорить!


End file.
